Someone To Love
by xxXCrazy4ChipmunksXxx
Summary: Brittany was hurt and traumatized before by her ex-boyfriend, Jason. Years have pasted, her family is moves into a new state. Later she finds herself in a deep crush on the next-door neighbor. Who will that be? Has she found someone to love? Cartoon verse. Rated T for language. First story.
1. Someone To Love

**Heyyy guys is Crazy4chipmunks with my very first story! :D in this story is MOSTLY about Alvin and Brittany there WILL be some SxJ and TxE. Well I'm not going to stay here and talk so enjoy!**

* * *

_RING RING!_

_''_Ughh.." Groaned Brittany as the alarm clock went off. She turned over in her bed facing the window seeing the sun shining beautifully on her pink curtains. She really was not in the mood to get up right now she wanted to stay there in her warm bed. But she knew if she just lay there she will be bothered by her sisters.

She got up and turned off the clock and went down stairs. When she finally reached down stairs she was greeted by Miss Miller. Miss Miller was the woman that took Brittany and her sisters in when they were just kids.

''Oh hi dear." Said Miss Miller with a smile.

''Hi Miss Miller.'' she said smiling back. She always loved Miss Millers smile, it makes her happy. ''Where are Jeanette and Eleanor? Seeing her sisters nowhere around.

''Oh they went out shopping for school. You know school starts next week.'' She said.

''Damn'' Brittany muttered. She has been so caught up with the moving and the unpacking that she for got school started next week which is one of the least things she want to think about, but she tried her best not to show it.

''Oh, ok'' she said as she walked into the living room.

"Well I'd better head off to work, don't want to be late on my first day'' She said as she got her things ready for work. Miss Miller just found a job a few days ago she said it's not the best job she ever had but at least its something. And Brittany doesn't like the sound of that, it makes her feel like its her and her sister fault because she feels that Miss Miller only took the job just for the them.. not for her.

''Do you really have to go on a Saturday?'' Scoffed Brittany as she turned the TV on.

''Yes I do its my first day, Why wont you do something, I mean you are just siting there. Why won't you go meet the neighbors across the street there are some boys your age?'' Miss Miller asked.

'No thanks'' she said not taking her eyes off the TV. Boys were the not what she was in the mood for right now.

"Well your sisters will be home soon" She said looking at her watch. "Oh and Brittany?''

"Yeah?'' She said while she looked up at her.

"you might want to get dressed I invited the neighbors over for dinner tonight'' And with that she left.

"Great" She said with sarcasm as she sunk into the her chair.

With her sisters and Miss Miller gone she didn't know what to do. So she decided she might as well go and get ready. She looked at the clock it said '12:45 ' which meant Miss Miller wont be back until 9:30 which is when the neighbors will be there at that time. As she went in her room she went straight to her closet trying to find something to wear. When she finally found something she chose a paint splattered pants with a T-shirt that she got from New York that said 'I Heart NY' on it. She wore pink flats then she put on a pink headband. She looked at herself in the mirror trying to make a good impression at her.

''Perfect'' she said not taking her eyes off herself. As she was doing that she heard her sisters coming in. When she went down stairs she saw her sisters with some bags in their hands it was obvious that they went shopping.

''Hey Britt, finally your up'' Said Eleanor with a smirk.

Brittany scoffed as she rolled her eyes. "Well maybe you should have woke me up. Ever thought of that?'' She said folding her arms

''We did Brittany but you didn't wake up. I mean we have unpacked all week so we thought you wanted some rest.'' Jeanette said as she headed up stairs with Eleanor.

"Whatever, so did you have a good time?'' she asked with a hint of jealously as she followed them upstairs

''It was ok, no need to get jealous Britt.'' Eleanor smirked again as she heard the jealously in her sister's tone

''I wasn't jealous.. I just asked a question that's all.'' She lied has she sat down on Jeanette's bed.

''Brittany, it was fine we only got a few things'' Jeanette said as she started putting clothes in her closet. There was a long silence for at least two minutes.

"Hey school starts next week Britt" said Eleanor breaking the silence. Brittany sighed hoping her sisters weren't going to bring that up.

"Yeah I know.." she simply said.

"Are you ready?'' Eleanor asked

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?'' She half lied.

"Just asking.'' Eleanor said as she finished putting things up. There was another silence. Brittany sighed as she headed towards the door.

Well I'll be in the kitchen, You guys want anything?'' she said as she faced her sisters.

''No thanks, We already had something to eat.'' Said Jeanette as she randomly picked out a book off her desk.

"Ok fine by me." Brittany said as she walked downstairs.

* * *

**Well? I know I know it's not a very good ending -_- But hey! that's over a thousand words right? eh..eh? Good for my first chapter right? Lol.. Ok! So the next one should have a better ending and will be longer.. I hope.. but don't worry I will be making longer chapters along the way. :D Also I would like to thank Munkedupjoe213 for inspiring me to go on FanFic and start writing so if you have never read his stories you should they are good :D. Anyway leave me a review and tell me what you think! Tell me some tips if you like. Well til then.. Peace XD**


	2. Meet The Neighbors

**Sup guys I'm back with a new chapter I got some really nice reviews so thank you for that! Anyway enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

It was 4:55, the house was silent, my sisters were doing their normal things so I decided to go for a walk, it was nice to get to know the neighborhood more as I walked the sidewalk. While I was walking I realized how beautiful the neighborhood was, a lot houses yards were nicely done considering that its been raining the past few days. Since the sun was out a lot of kid were out outside enjoying theirselves playing and goofing around while other people were either walking like me or sitting while relaxing. I stopped smiling as I watched two kids, a boy and a girl playing running in the yard with their toys. That brought me back to the times when me and my sisters would playing and run around just like that. Thinking about that makes me want to go back in the past again and relive my childhood again. As I was happily thinking of my memories I heard something that caught my attention as if they were shouting..

"HEY WATCH OUT!'' Someone shouted. As I turned my I saw a boy who was on a skateboard rolling down the street coming straight for me making me and him fall into the ground. I closed my eyes not wanting to see where this was going to lead me. As we fell to the ground landed on my back making it burn as I slide down the hard sidewalk floor making hurt ten times worst than before. Seconds after we fell I finally opened my eyes seeing nothing but the sky.

"Dammit'' I heard him say as he got up. "Hey next time watch where you are going!'' he said to me with an angry expression. I got up from where I was, as I did there some pain in my back but I shook it off.

"I should be telling you the same to you!" I said as I brushed my shirt off which now has dirt all over it on it. "Do you know how much this cost?''

"Yeah whatever, its a fucking New York shirt you can get that anywhere" He said still angry at me as he walked over past me. When I finally saw his face every anger that was in me went away. He had a light brownish tan skin and was shirtless and only wearing a pair of red shorts with black and white shoes. I blushed as I watched him grab his skateboard. He stared at as if I he expected something.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to tell me your name?'' He asked I rolled my eyes trying to hide my blushes, which I totally failed.

''Well why should I after you just literally knocked me down!?" I asked as my anger starting to raise back up.

"Ok ok here" He said. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry that you can't watch where you are going.'' He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as my cheeks turning red as my anger raised even more than before.

''Asshole'' I said as I turned around and walked home not wanting to here anymore from him. 'What an ass' I said to myself as I walked to the foot steps.

* * *

It was 9:45 and Miss Miller just got home from work. when she did she walked straight to the kitchen. I watched as Eleanor helped Miss Miller with the cooking while Jeanette was setting the table. As I watched them something kept bugging. I can't what happened today out of my head.. I mean that guy was a complete asshole. He didn't even say he was sorry!

_DING DONG!_

The door bell ringing as it snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh! That must be the guest, Brittany can you get that?" Miss Miller called from the kitchen

I let out a groan not wanting to get up out of my sit but I did away because I didn't want to be rude to the neighbor by coming to the door late. I slowly walked to the door still a bit sore from what happened today. Once I made it to the door I opened it and I was greeted by four guys. The first guy looked older than the other three, I guess he was the father. Then there a boy who had on glasses 'seems a bit geeky to me' he was the tallest of the boys and he was wearing a unzipped blue jacket over a white shirt and he was wearing a pair of black pants. The other one was a bit chubbier than the others and he was wearing a green polo shirt with a pair of white pants. Then finally the last one he had on a unbutton red plaid shirt with a black shirt that said 'Rock Star" under it and he was wearing a pair ripped jeans. After I got a real good look at the last one I realized who he was.. please don't tell me who I think he is..

"Hello I'm Dave Seville. And these are my sons, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin.

'Just what I needed' I thought to myself sarcastically

* * *

**Well there you go :) How do you think Alvin is going to react? Tell me what you think will happen. Well that's all for now. C ya guys! :D**


	3. This feeling inside

**What up guys? So here it is chapter 3. This chapter SHOULD be longer. This chapter is going to be in Alvin's POV it takes place right after Brittany called him an asshole . Well what are you waiting for..? Read! Lol.. XD **

* * *

** Alvin's POV **

My anger loosens as she walked away, trying hard not to say anything to her that I might regret later. As I walked home I began to clam down more, But I couldn't get something off my mine.. 'Her'. That girl. Her eyes, they were a beautiful blue.. sapphire.. I think. Her hair it was so pretty, so.. nicely done

"Wait.. What am I thinking I can't date or like someone like her.." I said to myself as I mentally tried to snap out of my thoughts of her but I couldn't. There was this feeling.. that I couldn't let go..

"Ughh.." I said as walked to the front porch, grabbing my keys frustrated trying to open the front door, and walked into the Living room.

"Well your home early''. Said a voice who was obviously Simon. I turned as I saw Simon on the couch with his laptop. I rolled my eyes as I placed my Skateboard next to my feet.

"Hey watch where you place that thing remember last time you broke your leg doing that.'' He said as he smirked to himself.

''Shut up Simon'' I said as a sat right next to him sinking into the couch . He chuckled.

"Seriously what are you doing home early? You just left five minutes ago. I mean that's not you.'' He said, placing his laptop aside.

"Nothing Si.." I muttered. I looked over towards him, looking at his face I could tell he was not buying it.

"Come this isn't nothing Alvin.'' He said switching his position towards me, I said nothing for a while.

"Is it a girl?'' He asked with a smirk. As soon as he said that I turned red. 'Damn' I thought. I knew where this was going..

"It is isn't it?'' He asked as his grinned even wider. I tried not to make eye contact with him. But it was obvious that he knew, Simon started laughing.

"Aww.. Mr. 'I'm a Rock Star' has a crush" He said with a childish voice. "Alvin's got a crush, Alvin's got a crush..'' He began to sang.

"Ughh.." I groaned as put a pillow on my face as I sunk more into the couch not wanting to hear this conversation anymore. Once Simon stop laughing I placed the pillow back where it was. Hoping he won't start up again.

"So what's her name?'' He asked. I really didn't want to talk about it but I thought I might as well tell him since he found out. I sat up trying my best to hide my face of embarrassment.

''I don't know" I said looking away for him.

"How do you not know her name? You know EVERY girls name in town.'' Simon asked.

"First, Shut up Simon.'' I said as Simon smirked again. "Second, She is new in town"

"Oh.." He said looking away. "Well how did you two met?" He asked looking back at me. I sighed, Not wanting to remember what happened today.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said, getting very annoyed with his questions.

"Come on you tell me" He said. From the sound of his voice he was getting annoyed too. I groaned as I began to speak

"Fine!" I sighed. " I was riding my skateboard and I kind of..." I trailed off a little.

"You 'Kind of' what?'' He asked. I sighed louder than I planed on too.

"I ran into her making both of us fall on the ground" I said

"Wow good impression.. Nothing beats good romance than falling on your crush'' He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as I continued.

"Anyway! I kind of got mad and started an argument with her." I said

"Clever.." he said again with sarcasm.

"And then she got mad and called me an asshole.." I said as looked away.

"Ha! I wish I was there with a camera'' he says as he began to laugh again. I sunk into the couch as he continue to laugh. As he does Theodore came in.

"What's so funny?'' Asked Theodore with a plate full of cookies in his hands.

"Nothing!" Both Simon and I said a unison.

"Okay then.." He said as he walked over to he couch and sat next to me.

"Hey can I have one?'' I asked as reached over for one. As I did he smacked my arm making me jump in surprise.

"Ow! What was that for?'' I asked as I rubbed my hand.

"These not for you, they are for the new neighbors" He said as place them on the coffee table next to the couch. My eyes widen.

"New neighbors? I asked as I looked at Simon. "What new neighbors?'' Simon sighed with as he relaxed his feet on the coffee table.

"Don't you remember? he asked I shook as in 'No'. Simon sighed again.

"Alvin you really need to pay attention." He said. "Dave told us last night that we were invited to the new neighbor's house you even responded to him"

"Oh.." I said as I got up and headed up stairs, Not wanting to finish this conversation. As I walked into the hallway to my room there was something in mind that kept asking me questions. And that was.. 'What is this feeling?''

* * *

It was 9:45 and we were at the front porch of the new neighbor's house. I tried to make an excuse for not coming but Dave dragged my along.

"Oh! can I ring the door bell?'' asked Theodore like a little kid asking for ice cream. Dave Chuckled

"Yes Theo, you can.'' He said

"You get excited over the smallest things. For someone who is sixteen that is.." Simon said while I shook my head with agreement.

"Whatever guys" He said as he went to ring the door bell.

_DING DONG! _

As the door bell you can hear someone's voice, sounds like an elder woman... Oh man this is going to be a long night Seconds later there was foot steps coming towards the door. As it open I froze seeing someone who I didn't want to see..

That girl.

* * *

**So that's how Alvin's time went by Lol. I had fun doing Simon's part by the way it was fun (for a girl that is) Lol Simon is one of my favorites so yeah. Well til the next time.. Peace! XD**


	4. A Fresh Start

**Heyy guys! Before I start I'd like to thank you guys for all the nice reviews. 14 reviews. Thanks guys.. So anyway here it is! :D**

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

"Hello I'm Dave Seville" I hear Dave say. ''And Theses are my Sons, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin.'' I froze as he said my name not wanting her to know it. As Dave said my name she looked at me and I looked away, not wanting to make eye contact with her. After he introduce us to her, a woman (who was a lot older than her) came up to us, as she did the girl who I met earlier walked off. I was kind of disappointed that she left.. almost like.. There was something missing inside.. like an empty spot inside.. 'Ugh focus Alvin focus!' I kept saying to myself over and over again.

"Oh well Hello there, I'm Miss Miller." She said. "And this is-" She turned around seeing her daughter nowhere to be found.

"GIRLS! The neighbors are here!'' she said. As she turn she began to speak again. "I'm sorry about that why won't you come in?'' she said moving out our way letting us in. When we walked in the place was beautiful. The front door led to the dining room and it was nice. It the table was nice prepared with plates, cups, spoons, forks, etc. She led us to the living room, it was nice. The walls were painted a pale green, looked pretty good. the furniture already set up and everything. But there was still a few boxes that they were still unpacking.

The seemed house nice. There was a lot of pictures on the walls, I guess they love taking pictures I stopped when a saw a picture of Miss Miller's daughters. They looked what looks like about 4 years old. They was sitting on the steps with two girls, The one I ran into was wearing a white shirt and pink with a pink skirt and tights 'I guess she likes pink' I thought. And she a pink bow that she used to put into a ponytail. The other girl had glasses, and she had her hair in I messy looking ponytail. She was wearing a purple sweater with black tights. Then the last girl was a little chubbier than them two. she was wearing green sundress with stripes on it and she had hair into a two ponytails. They look so happy. I smiled as I looked at more of the picture, but the my heart dropped when I saw something I didn't want to see.. A picture of some boy hugging the girl I met earlier today while she was kissing him on the cheek. As I was looking at it someone called my name..

"Alvin.. Don't be rude sit down.'' Dave said as I turned my head.

"Oh sorry I was just looking around" I said as I walked towards the chair next to Simon.

"Oh that's ok dear." Said Miss Miller. As she said that I heard foot steps coming from the stair. I turned around being greeted my three girls. "Oh, there they are" she said. she got up and went up to them.

"These are my daughters, Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany.'' She said smiling.

So that's what her name was... Brittany.

"Hi" said Jeanette shyly as she held a hand walking towards Simon.

"H-hello I'm Simon." I heard him say smiling as he shook her.

"Girls why won't you show the boys around?" Asked Miss Miller as we all look up at her.

"Ok come on guys" Said Eleanor. She walked up to Theodore. "You want to come with me?" She asked grabbing his hand making him blush.

"S-Sure.. Ok.." He said stuttering a bit. She helped him up as she led him upstairs. As I watched them to go upstairs I noticed that Simon and Jeanette was gone to so was Miss Miller and Dave. As I turned around seeing no one but Brittany. we were alone..

"So you want to come upstairs? She asked finally saying something for the first time I've been here. I gulped trying to say something.. but nothing would come out. I started to get nervous as my throat started to feel dry for some reason.

"Sure.. I guess" Finally something coming out my mouth. I saw her walk up to me making my more nervous than before. She sighed

"Ok well come on" she said as she held up a hand. As I took her hand, they felt soft like a- 'Don't push it Alvin' I warned myself. She led me up the stairs, as we made it to the hallway I saw Simon in Jeanette's her room reading a book and talking about something a I honestly don't know about. When we finally reached her room, she opened her room door. Her room was a light pink and was nicely organized. She had some magazines everywhere on her bed and desk. Also she had an acoustic guitar next to her laptop. She even had bunch of pictures on the walls mostly pictures of her with her sisters or her and her friends. She sat down on her bed stared at me for a while. I started to get nervous again. 'What should I do? What should I say?' Questions kept running in my head.

"Well are you going to stand there or are you going to tell me your name? She said with a smirk. Then I realized that she said the same thing that I said to her when we ran into each other I smiled as I walked to her bed and sat down next to her. **(in**** chapter**** 2 for those who don't know) **

"Yeah look.. about earlier today.." I began to say, but she cut me off.

"Its ok.. I forgive you'' She said with a kind of small glare as she looked at me. "Even if you were a complete asshole.''

"Yes I was and I get that.. but" I stopped before finishing my sentence. I got up sighed. then faced her. " Can we start all over?'' I asked. She was quiet for a moment then she let out a tiny smile as she got up.

"Yes, yes we can. She said as she held out her hand.

"Hi my name is Brittany, Brittany Miller. She said as with a smile. I smiled back as I took her hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Alvin Seville. I said as we stared into each other's eyes. 'Well, this is going well' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Yeah so looks like they are starting off well :D.. The next one is planed on being longer.. it depends.. Also I THINK I rushed a bit.. I don't know.. Lol So anyway review me and tell what you think. Til then.. Bye! :D**


	5. More Than a Song

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter five! Before I start I want to say I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG IN THIS CHAPTER! And.. For the AxB fans you guys are going to love this.. ;)**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

After we finally let go I noticed something.. 'Alvin' He was a lot cuter than before.. His Hair.. His eyes.. his.. body- 'Don't even go there' I told myself.

''So.." I heard Alvin say. "How long have you been here?'' He asked.

"We just moved in last week." I answered. He smiled as he walked up to my bed.

"That's cool.'' He said. Then he pointed to my guitar. "Do you play?''

"Yeah a little" I said. As I did he began to grin. 'What is he thinking now..?' I asked to myself.

"Play me a song." He said still grinning. I eyes widen.

"What? No.." I said the minute he said that.

"Come Britt." 'Britt?.. Did he just called me Britt?' I looked at him funny as he said that.

"No Alvin.." I said as I began to get annoyed.

"One song? Please?'' He said giving me the puppy eyes. I groaned as I sunk into my bed.

"One song that's it.." He said.

"Fine!" I groaned again as I got up to grab my guitar. I began to feel nervous as I sat down. I looked at him for a while as he was still smiling.

"Well are you going to play? He asked. I sigh as I began to sing the song.

**(Brittany)**

**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises **

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubts..**

**Suddenly goes away somehow..**

**One step closer..**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a Thousand years..**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more...**

**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will let**

**Anything take away **

**What's standing in front of me**

**Every breath**

**Every hour as come to this..**

**One step closer..**

**I have died every day waiting for you **

**Darling don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for a thousand years..**

**I'll love for a Thousand more..**

**All along I believed **

**I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a Thousand years..**

**I'll love you for a thousand more..**

***instrumental***

I could feel Alvin staring at me. He was watching every move, the notes, the strumming, everything. I began to feel nervous as I tried my best not to mess up, making sure I did not miss a not, I looked at Alvin with the corner of my eye. He looked amazed as he watched me strum the notes perfectly He was smiling the whole time. I let out a tiny grin as I began to sang the lyrics again..

**2x One step closer..**

**I have died everyday waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid **

**I have loved you for a Thousand years..**

**I'll love you for a thousand more..**

**All along I believed **

**I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a Thousand years..**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more..**

As I finished the song I turned to Alvin. He wasn't smiling anymore. In fact It was like he was in a daze...

"Well?'' I asked. He snapped out of his thoughts but he didn't answer. Instead he began to get closer.. I froze as he did.. He kept getting closer and closer.. Until He kissed me on the lips feeling a tingle as he did. Seconds later I began to kiss him back. We began to deepen the kiss making it more as.. a french kiss. lasting for a least two minutes. Moments later he pulled out. Making me miss kissing him already. 'Wait- what did I just say?'

"Brittany..'' He began to say as he got up. There was a long pause before he continued. "Will you go out with me?'' He asked.

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Lol I know.. I picked this song because it felt like a AxB song to me. Also the song is called 'Thousand years' By Christina Perri or if you are a Twilight fan (Like me) You should know that song from 'Breaking Dawn Part 2' Well til then.. C ya! :D**


	6. The Terrible Past

** AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before I start I would like to say I am so sorry for the slacking off in the last chapter. I realized I rushed it I was half awake when I wrote plus my computer was crap that day. I WILL redo that chapter and put more details in it but right now I am focusing on this chapter and future ones. Sorry I know I rushed it a lot and I know that chapter was bad but I have to stick with it now.. Sorry for letting you guys down but you know I am beginner so don't judge. I will work harder for you guys.. Anyway here it is..**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I heart raced when he asked me that. I couldn't move, I could hardly breathe.. 'What should I say?' I thought. I mean He's a nice guy but I cant' date no one. Not after what happened before..

Minutes later after I finally had enough to think this through I answered his question. I got up struggling to find the right words.

"No" I said finally something coming out of my mouth. I looked at the floor as his eyes widen.

"What why?'' He asked. I can hear the hurt in his voice.

"Alvin.." I began but stopped as my voice began to crack. I looked him straight in the eyes. "You're a nice guy.. but I can't date you'' My voice began to trail off as I looked at the floor again.

"Is it because of what happen today?'' he asked as he began to walk towards me. But I stopped him from coming near me.

"No Alvin" I said softly. "Its just you're rushing things here.. I mean we just met and already you are asking to go out with me?" I said as I looked up, not wanting to make eye contact with him.

"Well I-" He began but I cut him off.

"Alvin, I just met you today. I don't even know if we are friends to begin with!" I said finally had the courage to look him in the eyes. He gulped as he remained quiet.

" I think we should just be friends" I said not breaking our eye contact.

"Oh ok, I get it..'' He said. There was a long silence. He began to walk to the door." I'll be down stairs.." he said making me feel regretful. I watched as he open the door and went into the hallway going the direction to the stairs. Alvin is a good guy but I can't date him.. nobody will date me after what happen.. to me...

_FLASHBACK_

"_Jason what the hell are you doing here!?'' I yelled in fear as he bust through my room door. I was the only one home., Jeanette was at the library. And Eleanor went shopping with Miss Miller. He began to walk towards me and hitting me straight in the eye. I tried my best not to cry but the pain was so agonizing I let out a few tears. I looked at him. He face showed complete anger as he looked at me. _

_"I told you to stay the hell away from me!'' I yelled as I got up from my chair but he slammed me back down. He slapped me making my face burn in agonizing pain. I began to cry as he grabbed me by my shirt and began to kiss me on the lips I tried to get out of the kiss but he wouldn't let me go. I could taste of alcohol in his mouth. He's be drinking._

_"I-I told you we are over when I say sooo!'' He slurred as he stumbled a little. I could smell the alcohol in his breath. He was drunk.._

_"Oh my God! Your drunk, are you!?" I yelled as I tried to get out of his grip but he was stronger than I thought._

_"That's none of your damn business!" He yelled. Then he began chuckle as he smile at me. "I think its time for a little fun."__He said grabbing me by my arm and placing me on my bed. As he did I pushed him off as hard I can, running to the door but as soon as I got off the bed he grabbed me by the neck. Making it hard for me to breathe. He slammed me hard against my desk as my head hit my picture frame. Glass shattered as my head began to bleed. He began to unbutton my shirt. I screamed, hoping someone will hear me. But as soon I scream he slapped ten times harder than before leaving a bruise on my face I began to lose conscious but I remained strong.._

_"I love you Brittany and I always will. And if you ever tell anybody you will regret it!'' I heard him say as I began to cry harder. "And don't worry you are going to enjoy this.. Trust me.." He said with a smirk as he took my shirt off. I cried harder as he did._

_"Shut up!" He yelled. But I didn't stop I kept crying and screaming for help. He began to cover my mouth making it hard for me to breathe. Everything started to get blurry.. I heard the door slammed opened seeing the police running into the room pointing their guns out. Behind them I could hear my sisters screaming my name while Miss Miller was Just standing there crying her eyes out._

_"Jason! Let go of her!'' One of the cops yelled. He gave the cop a darkish grin.. _

_"And what if I don't?" He asked him. The cop raised up his gun pointing straight at Jason.._

_"I'm sorry son.." He as he pulled the trigger.. _

_There was a long silence. I gasped as I saw something terrible.. Jason Laying on the floor unconscious, he was shot on the shoulder. I kept crying as the cop came up to Jason and grabbed him. Jason began to wake up as two other cops came placed his hands behind his back. He groaned in pain as they walked him down the stairs. When they were gone, Miss Miller came running to me and began to hug me._

_"I told you he wasn't right for you.." She said as her voice cracked.. "He never was"..._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

I began to cry hugging my knees as I just sat there. I got up from the floor and walked to my bed. As I laid down I began to cry harder. Thinking to myself.

'No one will ever love me not after I.. I've almost been raped.' And with that I fell asleep crying..

* * *

**Poor Brittany.. :( Anyway I need to tell you guys something.. I might not be able to update as much as I been. School starts in a few weeks for where I am from (its like the first week of August) and I really need to get ready this time Because when I walk right into my first period class we have to do a project. (which is bad as hell!) yeah.. -_- I MIGHT be able to update about 4 chapters before that happens and maybe even more than that because I'm planning on updating more often.. I hope.. Anyway just thought I should tell you guys.. Well til then.. Peace! **


	7. A Promise I Will Not Break

**Hey guys! I'm back with chapter Seven! Enjoy..**

* * *

**Brittany's POV **

Its been four days since the Seville's came over for dinner and lately I've felt regretful.. I didn't want to reject Alvin but I am not ready to been in a relationship.. And probably never will be. What Jason did to me was bad.. and I will never ever forget that night. It taunts me all the time just thinking about it. And now I'm lost in this place that I will never get out.. Right now Its noon and Eleanor was just telling us about that Dave invited us over to his house for dinner.. 'Yay..' I thought sarcastically to myself is I sat there listening to My sisters giggling about Simon and Theodore saying 'Theodore is so sweet' and 'Simon is great with science' and practically everything they can think of about those two. I groaned as I leaned back into my chair as they continued talking about the boys..

"Hey guys.. What time do we leave for the dinner?'' I asked trying to change the subject.

"Umm.. I think 7pm. "Why you ask?" Jeanette asked as she began to grab her book, opening it to a random page. I looked at the clock. It was 3:45.

"Just wondering that's all.." I said looking back at her. I sighed as I sunk into my chair. There was a long silence. Moments later Jeanette got up putting two books in her bag.

"Well I'm going to the library.'' She said putting her bag against her shoulder. "Tell Miss Miller that I will be back at five" She said as she walked to the front door leaving just me and Eleanor. After Jeanette left there was another silence again. I about to get up and leave until Eleanor began to speak..

"Hey Brittany are you ok?" Said Eleanor asked with concern, breaking the silence.

"Yeah I'm fine.." I lied, not wanting to tell what happened a few days ago..

"Really, are you sure? You've been very quiet later.." She said putting glass down. I groaned getting very annoyed with this conversation already.

"Yeah I am.." I said rolling my eyes the opposite direction from her.

"Brittany you know you can tell me anything.. right?" She said Looking me straight in the eyes. I groaned loudly as I slammed my fist on the table, making everything that was on it move.

"YES ELEANOR!" I yelled making her jump. "GOSH! DO YOU NOT TRUST ME!?" I asked getting very pissed off now.

"Well yeah but-" She began to say backing away, but I cut her off.

"But What Eleanor!?" I asked. Not giving her time to say anything I got up from my chair and walked to the front door, slamming it behind me. Leaving Eleanor alone..

* * *

**Jeanette's POV**

I walked around the Library looking for a good book to read. Right now I had six books in my hands and they were starting to get heavy. Finally I found a book that seemed pretty interesting on the top shelve.

"Hmm.. This one seems interesting.." I said as I grabbed the book. But someone bumped as I reached up to grab it. Making me and everything I had in my hands fall into the ground..

"GAHH" I yelped as I tripped. I began to fall as everything fell out my hands. But as I did someone caught me.. I closed my eyes hoping whoever caught me won't let me fall.

"Are you ok?" I heard a familiar voice say.. I opened my eyes seeing nothing but a blur then I realized my glasses came off. I gasped as I tried to find them.

"Here" Said the person handing my glasses. I reached for my glasses as he handed them to me. As I put them on I realized why I knew the person's voice.. it was Simon. I blushed madly in embarrassment realizing he just saw the whole thing..

"Umm.. Thanks Simon." I said Shyly looking at my feet. he began to grab the books that fell on the ground. After he picked them all up he looked at me.

"No problem.." He said. We stared at each other for a while. Seconds later He cleared his throat. "Um.. Y-you want to s-sit down with me?'' He asked as he pointed over to the table a few feet away from us.

"Uh.. sure I guess.'' I said as I followed him to the table. When we finally reached the table. He pulled out a sit for me. I blushed as I sat down into the chair.

"Thanks" I said as I placed my bag down next to me."

"Just being friendly.." He said. He smiled at me as sat down to the chair next too me.

"So what are you ding here?" I asked looking at him.

"Well I'm here because I'm getting some of my studies ready for school. He said. " What about you? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here to get some books. I said. "I got to do something after school you know? I said as I chuckled a bit.

"Oh well that's cool." He said. There was a silence between us.

"Soo.. are you guys planning on coming over our house tonight? He asked breaking the silence.

"Of course we are" I said with a tiny smile.

"Oh ok cool because I got that book that you told me you wanted for so long.'' He said as I gasped.

"Really? That's great!" I must have said to loud because a lot bunch of people were staring at me. I blushed redder than before. Simon began to laugh.

"Well then can't wait to show it to you. He said as smiled at me. I smiled back at him. We began to talk about how school is coming soon and how excited we were about the science club and other stuff people probably don't know what we were talking about. This day just turned good so far..

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

I was outside in my front yard shooting some hoops. But I still couldn't get one thing out my mind. I just can't get why Brittany rejected me.. I mean yeah I may have said some things about her. And I did knock her down.. But other than that I am a complete handsome guy, Nobody can't turn me down. I kept shooting my basketball into the hoop but mostly missed them. Then something caught my eye..

Brittany.

'What was she doing here?' I asked myself. I kept watching her until she came up into my yard. She smiled as she saw me.

"Hey Alvin.." She said as she stopped in front of me. I didn't know what to say. But I thought it was nice to see her again.

"Hey Brittany." I said plainly. "So.. uh What are you dong here.?" I asked.

"Um.. Actually I came to see you.." She said. looking at her ground. I was shocked.. Brittany wanting to see me? Wow..

"Um.. Sure about?'' I asked. She didn't say anything for a while. She took a deep breath.

"It's about what happened Saturday.." She began to say but she stopped.

"Yeah..?" I said slowly hoping to get an answer.

"Um I'm sorry about not saying yes.. but I can't date you. She said 'Oh no not this again' I thought to myself.

"Yeah I know.. But why?" I asked a little hurt. "I get that I rushed it a bit But why?'' I asked. She sighed. I frowned as she looked me I saw hurt in her eyes. Something was not right..

"What's wrong?" I asked. She let out a few tears as she began to speak.

"If I tell you something.. Will you promise.." She paused for a bit. "Promise me you would tell anybody you know.." She said as her voice started to crack. I gulped not knowing what to say..

"Um.. Yeah sure I promise." I said as we walked to my front steps and sat on them she began to tell me everything... After almost an hour, after she told me everything that happened. I looked at her in shock. 'Brittany.. almost being raped?' 'What?' 'Why?' Millions of questions ran in my head, But soon all of them were answer has she continued talking. There was a silence between us..

"Brittany.." I said looking at her.

"Yeah'' She answered.

"Brittany if you would give me a chance.. I know we just met and all.. But I like you.. A lot. And I know you don't want to date anyone.." I paused as I took a deep breath. " But if you just let me.. I will love you like you never been before.." I finally had the guts to say to her. She was silence for what seemed for hours. But finally she said something.

"Alvin.. I like you too.. but I think it will be for the best if we were friends.." She said making my heart shatter like a glass would.

"Brittany-" I said but she cut me off.

"But.." She began.

"But.." I said.

"If you can show me that you love me.." She took a deep breath again. "I will love to be your girlfriend.." She said looking at me.

"R-really" I asked in shock and happiness.

"Yes Alvin.. But don't make me change my mind." She said with a smirk. I smiled as she did. "Also you got to prove it before school starts. She said making me frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I said so.." She said with a glare.

"But that's not enough time! School starts in three days!" I said in disbelief.

"Well you better work fast then." she said with another smirk. And with that she left. She was almost on the sidewalk before..

"I WILL!" I shouted at her. ''I WELL BE THE BEST BOYFRIEND YOU EVER HAD!" I shouted at her. She stopped and turned around. She smiled.

"Bye Alvin.." She said as she began to walk off. I smiled as she did.. 'Don't worry Brittany, I thought to myself. 'You won't regret this.'

* * *

**Honestly that's got to be my longest chapter so far and srry if there are errors its raining here.. Soo anyway how do you think Alvin going to show Brittany he love her? Tell me.. Also here are some suggestions..**

**1. He takes her to the park**

**2. He sings her a song**

**3. He gives her a surprise gift ( and you tell what that will be)**

**4. He kills Jason for her (Lol I was kidding. plz don't choose that..)**

**5. Or the surprise..? (I'm not telling..)**

**You choose! Well til then.. C ya! :D**


	8. Always Will Be In My Heart

** Crazy4chipmunks is back with chapter eight! XD Thanks for 33 reviews! That means a lot but it's not about the reviews it's what I like to do.. and that's writing stories :)**

**AUTHOR NOTE: O****k so I have a small cold (a sore throat and a headache) so bare with me if there any errors. So in this chapter is when Alvin takes Brittany to their 'date'. Also before I start I had already picked which one I'm going to use. So if you wanted something else sorry I had already picked it while I thought of this chapter. Besides they were just suggestions anyway. On with the story.. In this chapter it's mostly in Brittany's and Alvin's POV.. Well what you doing? Don't just sit there.. READ! XD**

* * *

**Brittany POV**

I woke up early this morning. It was Saturday which meant I have to meet Alvin at his place. He came over yesterday and all he would talk about is how excited about how He found the greatest place to take me. To be honest it's nice that he was excited but it is starting to get annoying but it was still cute.. When I woke up I decided that since it's early I might as well get ready for today. I sunk into my bed as I was thinking 'Where I Alvin going to take me?' I shook it off as I got up.

I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. When I came out I had got a text from Alvin that said 'Meet me at my house at 10'. I looked at the clock it was 9:15. I went straight to my closet trying to find the perfect outfit for today. I decided on a white and black T-shirt that said 'Diva' that went almost to my knees and a pair of jean shorts. I let my hair down as I put on a pink headband (As always) and black sandals. After I gave a good look at myself I into the hallway making my way to the downstairs. When I walked into the living room I could see Eleanor in the kitchen, she was cleaning the dishes. I grabbed my bag and walked past the kitchen heading to the front door. As I grabbed the door knob I heard something that I was hoping not to hear..

"Where are you going Brittany? I heard Eleanor say. 'Damn can she just leave alone..' I thought to myself. I turned around seeing Eleanor drying her hands with a cloth like a mom would do.

"I am going out for a while.." I half lied. I mean I am going out.. just with Alvin. Looking at her face she wasn't buying it.

"Really?'' She said. "This early?". I looked her with an angry expression.

"Yes this early." I said abit than I meant to. I can see her face soften. She sighed as she walked up to me. I Looked at the clock, it was 9:55.

"Brittany.." She began to say but I cut her off. **(all I could think of lol****)**

"Eleanor whatever you got to say I can't really listen right now can you tell me later?" I asked as I turned around to the door opening it and walked out of the house..

When I reached Alvin's house I was greeted by Alvin I smile to myself I did..

* * *

**Alvin's POV**

I watched as Brittany walked on the sidewalk. She was smiling as she saw me, I smiled back as she walked up on the driveway. I began to walk down the stairs of the porch and walked up to her. We both stopped as we reached each other.

"Hey girlfriend'' I said with a smirk. She laughed as I said that.

"I'm not your girlfriend yet Alvin.'' she said as I frowned, she smirked as I did.

"So are you ready for some fun?" I asked with a smile. She looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Depends on where you are taking me.." She said.

"That my girlfriend.." I said with a smile. ''Is a surprise." I grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"I am not your girlfriend.." she said as she walked closer. She wrapped her arm around my neck. We stared at each other for a long time. After what seemed like hours I cleared my throat breaking our daze.

"So you mind telling me where we are going? She asked again getting closer than before. I began to laugh, as I let go of her.

"Nope." I said still laughing. "I'm not telling you." She groaned in frustration. I chuckled.

"Well are you ready to go?'' I asked her. She shook her as a 'yes'. I walked up to my car (red of course) and opened the door for her. She got in as I closed it for her. I headed towards the other side of my car and got in the driver's seat, started the car and began to drive.

** An Hour later..**

"Alvin.." Brittany groaned, "Where are we going?" She asked.

"We will be there shortly.." I said as I sighed. She's been asking that question since we left my place. She groaned louder.

"You said that thirty minutes go!" She said sounding very annoyed. I sighed.

"You know you are no fun to drive with.." I said as I kept my eye on the road. She rolled her eyes as I said that.

"Well you aren't either." She said folding her arms as she sink into the sit. I turned the car into a rocky road. I looked at Brittany, she was just looking around. I turned into road that leaded to a lake with beautiful sight. The lake had some boats and canoes. I looked around seeing the sun shine beautifully into the water. I got to say it sure was beautiful, but not as beautiful as Brittany. There were also some cabins but no one was here just me and Brittany. I stopped the car. I smiled as I turn to Brittany.

"We're here." I said. She gave a weird expression. I got out of the car and went to open the door her. As she came out of the car she kept staring at me as if she wanted to cry.

"Alvin.." She began to say. "This place is Beautiful.." She said. I smiled at her as he looked at me.

"Not as beautiful as you..'' I looked away from her as soon as I said that.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked. I looked at her as I blushed alittle.

"Yeah..' I said. I cleared my throat as I lead her to near the lake. I grabbed something out of my pocket, It was wrapped up I a cloth.

''Brittany.." I began. I unfolded the cloth showing a necklace that said 'I love you' on it.

"This necklace was from my mom..'' I continued saying. "My dad gave it to her when he was about our age..'' I looked her in the eyes. 'Boy she as beautiful eyes' I thought.

"He gave it to her right here in this very same spot we are standing on" I said. '' But sadly my mom died four years ago.." I Held up the necklace. "She gave this to me the day she died and she said 'I will always be in your heart no matter what happens.' I and now..'' I took a deep breath. "And I want you to be in mines too'' I said.

"I love you Brittany" I looked at Brittany, she never took her eyes of me.

"Alvin.." She began to say but stopped. She smiled as she grabbed my hand.

"I love you too.'' She said. I smiled as I put the necklace on her. After I finished putting it on her she walked up. She began to kiss me as I kissed her back. We began to deepen the kiss as we dropped on the ground kissing harder than before. Minutes later we stopped. We looked each other in the eyes.

"I love you" I said. She smiled at me.

"I love you too" She said. I looked at the my watch. It was 12:45.

"Well you to ride a canoe?'' I pointed where the canoes were. She placed my hands down and gave me a smirk.

"We can do that later.." She said getting closer. " Right now.. You are mine." And with that we began to kiss again..

* * *

**Aww.. that was a sweet chapter.. So looks like they are dating. And no they be doing 'it'.. they're just making out.. Lol. So yeah. So this story is almost over. :( Just about two chapters.. And they will be epilogues then at is it. So please vote because once this story is over I am going to pick out a couple that as the most votes... And before I go just one thing.. **

**SIMONETTE 4EVER! THATS MY VOTE! :DDD Lol XD Well til then..**

**-Crazy4chipmunks**


	9. Over These Past Few Years

**Crazy4chipmunks is back with the first part of 'Someone To Love' Epilogue This chapter will have a sad part in it.. So enjoy while you can.. :D**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

**8/12/2021 ****Friday..**

It's been twelve years.. Twelve years I've known Alvin Seville. All he ever showed to me was happiness, respect, and love. He was always there from those past few years. He was there when I had my dreams about Jason.. He was there when something went wrong.. He was there for everything. He was there as my friend, my boyfriend, and now... My husband. That's right, I Brittany Seville married Alvin Seville. We've been married for two years.. And those years were the best years of my life. And I will never forget the day he asked me..

_FLASHBACK_

_7/17/2018_

_"What are we going here?'' I asked. We were at the park. This park was where we had our first date. We sat down and talked as we got to know each other. Its was fun.. _

_"Just here for a walk that's all.." He said not taking his hand out of my hand. He look at me and smiled. I smiled back, But in his eyes I could tell something was on his mind.._

_"Is everything alright?" I asked. He sighed as he let go of my hand. Something was not right.._

_"Brittany.." He began but stopped. instead he got down on one knee. I gasped as my eyes widen. 'Is he...'' I thought.._

_''Brittany since the first time I laid eyes on you.." He sighed. ''You made me realized who I was and how I should be..'' He said looking me straight in the eyes. I let out a few tears as he continued.._

_"And I want you to know that I love you.." He said as he pulled out something out his pocket, it was a small square box. He opened it showing a beautiful diamond ring.._

_"Brittany Miller.. Will you marry me?" He asked. I began to cry as I shook my head as a 'yes'. _

_''Yes Alvin.." I was able say through tears. He smiled as he got up off his knee and put the ring on my finger. I kissed on the lips as he began to kiss me back harder... _

_END OF FLASHBACK._

I remember the day we got married. Alvin was a nervous wreck while I was too happy and emotional at the same time. But still in was a perfect day as any other wedding would be. After our wedding we went straight to our honeymoon. We went to New York and got a king size hotel room. It was a beautiful room and a very nice city to. We enjoy everyplace we went to those past few weeks. That hotel was also the place where me and Alvin did 'it' But I was not like we didn't do it before, we did 'it' tons of times before we got married..

After we got back Dave and Miss Miller Bought us a house. It took us a week for us to move in but we finally unpacked everything. The place was beautiful. It had eight bed room and everything Alvin and I wanted. Everything was peacefully. But that didn't last long to me..

Months later I began to have nightmares of Jason again. Every night I would either wake up screaming or crying. Until one night Alvin said to me..

_FLASHBACK_

_I woke screaming and crying to myself. It was hard to breathe.. I couldn't move. All I could do was cry as I breathed heavy. Alvin jumped out of bed as soon as he heard me. He turned straight at me._

_''Brittany what's wrong?" He asked with a worried expression. I looked at him with fear and hurt._

_"JASON!" I yelled. "IT'S JASON! HE KEEPS GETTING IN MY DREAMS!" I yelled. I began to hit my head hard, but Alvin grabbed my hand to stop me._

_"HE TOLD ME HE WILL KILL ME!" I cried harder as he hold in me in comfort. _

_"MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!" I yelled as I tried to hit myself but Alvin wouldn't let my hand go. He began to hug me harder as he kissed my forehead._

_"Shh.. Brittany..'' He told me. I began scream again as I began to squirm like crazy trying to get out of his grip again._

_"NO! LET ME GO! I said as I tried to let go of his grip._

_"Brittany clam down.. He said. Minutes later I began to stop squirming. I began to clam down alittle but I didn't stop crying and it was still hard to breathe._

_"Just kill me already.." I forced myself to say. Alvin turned me around, facing me his direction. _

_"Brittany I will never do that to you.." He said. "You are too special.." He said as he began to hug me again. He kissed my forehead._

_"Brittany just remember one thing.." He told me. "Not matter what happens I will always be there for you.." He said as I began to fall asleep..  
_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After Alvin told me that things started to get better but that stopped after I got a dream about Jason killing Alvin. I had enough. So one night I tried to cut myself trying to get away from my nightmares. I grabbed a knife a began to cut myself every time I had a nightmare of him.. Then one night Alvin caught me..

_FLASHBACK_

_I grabbed the knife I hid under the sink's cabinet. I began to cut myself leaving a deep long cut. I groaned in pain as I watched the blood come out trickling down my arm to the floor and my pants. I sat there just looking at it, as I did someone came into the room. _

_"Brittany what are you going!?'' I looked seeing Alvin standing there in fear. I jumped as I covered my wound over my sleeve. But the shirt began to bleed over because of the blood. He ran over to me. He grabbed the knife I had in my hand. He pulled down my sleeves of my shirt, showing all the bruise and the old bruises on my arm.._

_'Have you been cutting yourself!?"He said. I didn't say anything I just looked away. I was sick of what was going on in my life I just want I to be over._

_"Brittany don't do this!" He yelled at me. I looked him in the eyes showing complete sadness.._

_"And what will be the point!?'' I yelled. "Huh Alvin!? I can't take this anymore!" I yelled. He just stood there in complete shock as he began to cry._

_"Brittany.." He looked me straight in the eyes. "We will make it through this.." He said as I began to cry.._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Alvin took a few weeks off work after that. While he was home I began to feel better and better. I got help and everything. If Alvin weren't home that night I probably would have killed myself. I'm happy to have him as my husband. He was there when I was happy. HE was there when I was lonely. He was turn when I was sad. He was there when a was I needed him the most.. He was there for everything. And he will be my everything...

I could not be even happier that I.. Brittany Seville finally have.. Someone to love..

* * *

**Sweet chapter :) This is not the end that was part one. Part two should be interesting. :) Also so far Simonette is wining :DD And Theonor is in second place and Alvinany is last well.. because no one voted.. :'(( anyway on my last chapter I will announce who is the winner! :DD Well til then**

**-Crazy4chipmunks**

***Talks to myself***

**It's going to be SxJ I just know it.. they will be voted I will plan the best story of Simonette of ALL TIME! They are going to win! Those bitches better vote for Simonette or else... What?.. They are still see what I am saying?..Oh sh-... Lol jk jk XDD**


	10. Change Of Plans (Author's Note)

**OK guys here is the plan. I decided to make that the last chapter since it was a good ending.. I know I know.. I said I well make the chapter but change of plans. **

**So I decided that since I like this story very much I will continue by doing a sequel :DD Its about Brittany and Alvin and their future. Brittany still struggles about the past but can something from both of them make their love stronger..? That's kind of the summary but its not. I'm adding more to it. And you should know what that thing is.. eh eh? ;) Lol..**

**So anyway I have some names for that sequel. And I want YOU to chose. Since I have some reviewers without an account I will not be doing a poll So here are the names..**

**1. What Life Gives Us**

**2. My Love For You**

**3. Our Ups And Downs (My favorite!)**

**4. I Will Be Strong For You**

**So please pick while I do My one-shot..**

**Also I'd like to thank SimonSeville101, Crazymofo332, Munkedupjoe213, And Chipmunksforlife. And also my guest reviewers :D**

**So you ready for my winners for my one-shot?...**

**OK! SO THE WINNER IS FOR MY NEW ONE-SHOT COUPLE IS...**

**SIMONETTE! YEAH! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YEAHHH! IN YOUR FUCKIN' FACE! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! LOL! Ok So yeah I will be doing a One-shot of SxJ! :DD So til then.. This story is over with.. for now. ;)**

**-Crazy4chipmunks XD**


End file.
